The present invention is directed generally to packaging electronic components, and more particularly to a packaging system for the component parts of large computing systems, incorporating a modular constructed ecto-skeletal support structure for holding component cabinets in a stacked, registered, integrated arrangement.
Particularly prevalent in the computing industry is the encroachment upon floor space of cabinets housing the component parts of larger computing systems. As the technology for large computing systems grows, permitting more component parts (e.g., secondary storage in the form of disk units, tape units and the like, controllers, etc.) to be added to and integrated into a computing system, the space needed to situate these components parts can become a pressing problem. The problem is exacerbated by the fact that such component parts are all too often purchased from different manufacturers, resulting in a competing system comprising a number of different-sized boxes to be arranged on available floor space. The problems grow with the cabling used to interconnect the various components of such large scale systems, becoming more than a mere annoyance unless properly maintained.
Also, such individual component parts, often packaged in their own cabinets, are incorporated into a system by placing them in larger cabinets, creating a "box within a box" design concept. Such packaging, however, can substantially increase the cost of the system in terms of material and labor.
Since many companies today are becoming hardware systems integrators, utilizing industry standard purchased parts to build a product, these problems are becoming more and more common.
Thus, it is evident that a new approach to packaging is needed.